


Into The Darkness

by Khalyda



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyda/pseuds/Khalyda
Summary: A look into the Super Mario world from a new pair of eyes, from a different side. Perhaps things aren't always as they seem.-Sorry for the vague summary, but I don't want to give anything away-This is going to be a slowly updated story. I do have more for it.





	Into The Darkness

 

 

Into the Darkness, Beyond the Light

 

The light was blindingly bright, even if it lasted less than a minute. So much had happened in such a short time it left her feeling disorientated. One minute she was sitting at home, rearranging the landscaping while listening to music, the next minute she was whisked away in a blinding light. She felt everything in her body shift and tare as the light intensified just before a loud pop had dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. She inhaled deeply before slowly standing up and looking around. Nothing looked immediately familiar. The lush green of her home world grass and trees was gone and replaced with dark heavy stone. There were no tall brightly colored buildings, instead it was a sea of grays and muted reds. The only major source of bright color was the glow from what looked like a lava river in the distance just below one of the sharp hills. The earth was rocky and sharp. To one side a dark dense forest spread out beyond sight, half encompassing the camp. Cradling the other side were jagged steep hills, some seemingly disappearing into the dark gray clouds.

She shook her head as she noticed the intricately carved out circle beneath her feet. It had been a very long time since anyone even attempted to summon her. While the circle was intricate, the ceremony must have been cut short, as her arrival was terrible and no one was here. __Who would have brought me here? Where was here anyway?__ She continued to look around the area, hoping to find something worthwhile. It seemed as though, someone, or a small group of someones had set up a temporary camp. Beyond the circle was a small makeshift tent and some very basic bedding, along with some food making gear. The evacuation of the small camp seemed to be sudden and recent, as things were left amok, and odd footprints were scattered about and leading away. It was a rather sore sight.

She walked slowly around the messy camp, paying close attention to the scattered footprints. Most scattered back into the forest, but a few fled to the steep hills. __Well at least with the hills I can get a better view__. With her choice made, she began her climb of the nearest hill. __What kind of world was this? Such a strange place__. She pondered while occasionally using her hands to pull herself up the steep hill. __When did the hill become so steep? Where the hell was all the normal colors?__  Once a top the hill she stood up straight, brushing off her hands, and surveyed her surroundings. More rocky land sprawled out in front of her, with a large stone castle off in the distance. The red tinted gray clouds hung low in the sky.  If she traveled slightly to the left and straight on from there, she could reach the path leading up to the large castle. She took a quick look behind her and noted that the forest went on almost beyond normal site before it rose up a tall mountainside. She was glad she didn’t take the forest path. With a quick look by her feet, she found a few sets of foot prints barely visible now. And to the castle they seemed to lead. Well, at least now she could get some answers. With a smile she started her walk toward the large stone castle. __Who needs a silly path? Pfft, I’m just going to take the straight way there.__  Shaking her head she hummed to herself.

This world was eerily quiet as far as wild life and natural noises were concerned. There was no chirping of birds, no soft ruffling breeze, almost no sign of life. Without the low bubble of the distant lava flow, there was no ambient sound. The silence was unnerving. Either something bad was happening or about to happen.

 

It wasn't until she neared the castle that she heard some peculiar music. It played like a strange lullaby sailing by on suddenly new bursts of air. The gusty breeze swept by in short waves. She stopped to take in the clearer sight of the large castle that stood before her. Up close she could see finer detail in the stone work. Small shapes of stars and other pointed shapes decorated the edging of the castle. Indented into the walls on the upper corners where small but detailed gargoyles. The walls themselves were a darker gray than the detailed work.

 

The only question now was friendly or hostile? With a shrug she knocked on the large door and waited for an answer. She yawned and folded her arms. A few minutes pass and still no answer. She knocked again and waited for a few minutes. When no one answered she gave the door a push. To her surprise, the door opened easily. Smiling curiously she slipped inside. The music was louder inside and more coherent. Though she did not know the melody it felt oddly familiar. Looking around she found herself in a long corridor. She could see an open door ahead at the end of the corridor. The corridor was also notably wider than usual. Along the walls were gothic styled candelabras lit with dim blue flames. A long runner rug ran from the front door to the back door, deep red in color and seemingly rather plush. While it wasn’t the most inviting hall way she’d ever seen, it wasn’t horribly off putting. Deciding not to yell into the dimly lit hall, she moved on, walking toward the next door. As she walked along the runner, she noted that there were several small indentation in the walls to her left and right, as if someone or something would normally be stationed there. She was glad to find them all empty as she finally reached the door.

 

Peering inside she saw a large open room with what looked like over sized living room furniture. Making sure the way was clear, she stepped quietly into the room. A couch, two chairs, a cluttered desk and a large fire place decorated the room, along with various over the top wall decor. There was a door on the east and the west wall. The large wooden doors stood out against the stony walls. The western door was slightly ajar. It seemed as though the music was coming from that direction. She took one last look around, to remember her way later, before she made her way to the parted door. The music grew louder as she approached the room ajar door.

She poked her head in and blinked in surprise. Sitting in front of a larger than life piano was a strange looking creature with crazy blue hair. This giant turtle like creature way playing the piano in an odd fashion. Well, giant in terms of turtle sizes, not towering over her size. It looked as those this creature would maybe come up to her shoulders if it was standing up straight. The melody carried on, almost as if on a strange loop. She waited and watched the creature play.

The music began to shift to a different melody. With visible frustration, the creature kept repeating the beginning part. This went on for a few moments. By the fourth try she could no longer sit by and watch. With a short wave of her hand, an ethereal-like dual necked guitar-like instrument appeared in her hand. She slipped quietly into the room, wandering just near to the playing creature and joined in. First with her voice, adding a much needed presence of lyrics, and then with her stringed instrument.

let the words fall softly from her lips as she followed the rhythm of the melody. The creature momentarily paused out of surprise, but quickly recovered and continued the melody.

“Still the fates are weaving, every note that’s bleeding, as he sits there seething, all alone in the dark, alone in the dark, alone in the…” As the girl played her ethereal guitar, bits of reflective colorful lights swirl loosely around the room. They weaved around the furniture and between the two, pulsing and twisting to the vibrations of the music.

“But in the night, the darkness breathes, if he wills it to be, Before his eyes, the music dies, but he will always hear me, He sits alone, the cards are shown, as he embraces the dark, The only sound, that he will hear, is there in his heart…” Playing strongly, and singing softly, the music filled the room and spilled further out into the large castle. The twisted melodies echoed off the walls, infiltrating the ears of any who where around to hear it.

“Someone is whispering softly to me, shadows of things that no one can see…” The strange words slipped out from the odd creature’s mouth, to his own surprise.

“They are there for you if you want them to be, you want them to be, you want them to…” She smiled continuing the song, letting the melody driven lights dance playfully around the room like a cosmic dust storm.

“But in the night, the darkness breathes, if he wills it to be, Before his eyes, the music dyes, but he will always hear me, He sits alone, the cards are shown, as he embraces the dark, The only sound that he will hear, is there in his….heart…” The music slowed to a stop and there is a moment of silence before either speak up. The ethereal guitar disappeared, along with the glowing lights and the room returned to normal.

“That was most peculiar. What compelled you to such action?" He asked after turning away from the piano.

“It’s one of my favorites. Granted I have a million or so favorites.” She chuckled and waived her hand back in a dismissive motion.

“I just started this composition, how can it be your favorite?” He replied in shock, genuinely curious of her answer.

“So, what is this place?” She asked, purposely dismissing the previous question.

“Castle 8-1 in the Darklands…Who are you? If you have to ask where you are, you can not be from around here.” He replied with his own question, mildly disappointed at the avoidance of his question.

“Eri…How about you?” She smiled and offered a hand.

“Ludwig von Koopa.” He paused briefly before shaking her hand. Normally when a human stumbled into one of the castles in the Darklands there would be all kinds of fighting. This was odd.

“Nice. Well, I’ve got to go. Need to figure a few things out.” Eri tilted her head as she retracted her hand from the shake. He didn’t seem to know why she was here, so it couldn’t have been he who summoned her. Hopefully who ever had was still in the castle. Normally there would be something that would bind and lead her to the one who summoned her, but it seems such a half finished task did not hold up so well.

“It’s quite perilous, stay vigilant…” Ludwig replied, but she was gone before he finished his sentence. While he had many more questions for her, his music called to him and he continued working on his piece.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to drop a comment. I've got a loose idea right now where I want this to go. It is going to be a bit music-y here and there. Hopefully it leaves you with enough questions to come back later and find the answers.


End file.
